Sólo a veces
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Tú me dejaste... ¿por qué me dejaste? Si es que aún me puedes amar... vuelve.
1. Sólo a veces, capítulo 1

Sólo a veces.  
Por Kirara  
  
A veces despierto con la ilusión de que todo fue un sueño, un hermoso sueño  
que al final se convirtió en una tormentosa pesadilla. pero bien se que no.  
Había actuado como una idiota, pensar quedarme a tu lado aún sabiendo que  
tu la amabas a ella. creí que eso era amor real, pero me equivoqué, sólo  
era una tremenda estupidez, estupidez que llegué a creer que con el tiempo  
me corresponderías. Hoy ya es tarde, te fuiste con ella para no volver,  
dejándome aquí con el alma destrozada por dentro, pero. no te importó lo  
que sentía, jamás te importó, pero no te culpo. no, ahora entiendo que la  
egoísta fui yo, seguramente sufriste al amar a una y tener a otra a tu lado  
quedando atado a las dos. Debí irme ese mismo día, ese día en que estuviste  
a punto de decirme que la escogías a ella, pero no, sentí miedo. tuve que  
huir. como odio ese maldito día. pero, aún así, me es imposible odiarla a  
ella y lo peor. no te puedo odiar a ti.  
Finjo no extrañarte, finjo que nunca te amé, pero. se que solo me engaño, y  
que este engaño me duele muchísimo.  
Solía dormirme temprano y despertaba lo más tarde que mi cuerpo me  
permitía, a veces despertaba varias veces en el transcurso de la noche y el  
día y yo me obligaba a dormirme de nuevo. pero al final me era imposible  
seguir soñando. También solía quedarme en cama largas horas. tratando de  
olvidarme de todo, del mundo. de la vida que me tocó. pero nada funcionaba.  
El amor suele ser tan siego, como cruel el desamor, eso yo lo sabía, me lo  
decían, pero nunca lo viví en carne propia. no ser correspondida por  
alguien a quien entregaste parte de tu vida duele más que cualquier cosa  
que me hubiese imaginado.  
A veces creo que morir hubiera sido la solución a todo esto. pero no, no le  
puedo dar ese gusto a ella de verme derrotada, eso nunca. Creo que después  
de todo, la culpable de todo mi sufrimiento fui solamente yo, él nunca me  
pidió que lo amara, mas sin embargo creo que era algo imposible de evitar.  
  
Hay días en que con sólo recordar todo lo que hice por él me causa risa,  
pero. también el sólo recuerdo de él besándola, de él despidiéndose. de él  
yéndose de mi lado para siempre me provoca el llanto inevitable. nunca he  
vuelto a ser la misma que antes. Se bien que éramos unos niños, sólo tenía  
quince años, él sólo aparentaba dieciséis pero. nunca volveré a amar como  
lo hice con él, jamás podré entregar mi vida a alguien de esa forma. eso  
nunca.  
Cómo te hecho de menos Inuyasha, nunca comprenderías mi inmenso dolor,  
nunca entenderé bien por qué te alejaste de mi. ¿por amor? ¿Por amar a una  
mujer que solo sentía sed de venganza? ¿Odio hacia todo ser vivo?  
Ese fue el camino que tú elegiste, esa fue tu decisión, ella fue la mujer a  
la que preferiste corresponder... nunca comprenderé del todo tus razones.  
pero seguramente debiste tener alguna buena.  
Otra vez he comenzado a llorar, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he  
hecho por ti. Yo lo sabía. yo sabía que este iba a ser mi futuro, tú  
elegirías a Kikyo, y yo quedaría destrozada. derramando tantas lágrimas  
como dolor por ti. No existen palabras para describir todo el dolor que  
mantiene mi frágil corazón. Siento un dolor punzante en el pecho, un vacío  
imposible de llenar. pero ya he acostumbrado mi cuerpo a eso. Ahora lo veo  
como algo normal por triste que sea.  
Nunca pude entregar mi corazón a alguien de nuevo. absolutamente a nadie,  
ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo.  
Fuiste mi primer amor. el único. Jamás olvidaré el sentimiento del amor,  
era algo hermoso, solo tú lograbas que el color rojo subiera a mis  
mejillas, solo tú provocabas espasmos en mi pecho al verte, el latir de mi  
corazón acelerado, solo tú hacías que de pronto, sin razón aparente  
comenzara a reír descontroladamente. solo tú provocaste ilusiones  
inolvidables, ilusiones hermosas, ilusiones en donde era realmente feliz.  
ilusiones que bien sabía que a la larga se convertirían en las pesadillas  
que poco después serían la causa de que sufriera de insomnio.  
Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que nunca me arrepentiré de amarte, eso  
jamás. pero. ¿A quién engaño?-más lágrimas caen por mis enrojecidas  
mejillas- Te sigo amando, eso no cambiará. sólo a veces caigo en el  
espejismo de que logré arrancarte de mi corazón por completo, pero bien se  
que eso no pasará nunca.  
Creía que el llorar serviría para desahogarme, para ya no recordar más ese  
triste pasado, para fijar mi mirada en el futuro, pero sólo a veces.  
Sólo a veces pienso que nada cambió, que lo que sucedió es que estamos  
enojados el uno con el otro y que en cualquier momento llegarás por mi a mi  
alcoba, con tu carita de niño regañado, tartamudeando unas cuantas excusas  
que ni tú entenderías y que al final, yo conforme, regresaría a tu lado, al  
sengoku, como siempre, y seguiríamos con la recolección de los fragmentos  
de la perla de shikon.  
He decidido ya no atormentarme, fijarme una meta, se que no puedo pasar el  
resto de mi vida lamentándome por mi primer y único amor, amor que nunca  
fue correspondido. No solo yo estoy mal, pongo mal a los que me rodean. eso  
lo sé.  
Miro hacia el cielo, los tenues rayos de luz de la mañana iluminan mis  
cabellos negros, trato de sonreír, pero no puedo. no he sonreído de una  
forma real desde hace cinco años, cinco interminables años, desde que  
decidiste dejarme sola, apartarte de mi lado e irte al infierno en compañía  
de Kikyo.  
Elegiste tu camino. yo he elegido el mío. y ese fue amarte sobre todas las  
cosas, amarte sabiendo que nunca volveré a verte, amarte cuando a pesar de  
todo eso implica que sea infeliz por el resto de mis días. mi Inuyasha.  
Fin  
Pues bien, este fue un pequeño fic que hice simplemente para desahogarme ya  
que estoy algo deprimida, no me sirvió de mucho pero, al menos me siento  
mejor. Esto es lo que creo sentiría Kagome si Inuyasha se fuera con Kikyo,  
por doloroso que sea. Espero hayan podido llegar hasta aquí, si es así, les  
pido por favor dejen un review para que me sienta mejor ¿si? sólo tienen  
que apretar el botoncito que está más abajo. Les agradezco que hayan leído  
este fic. Y un agradecimiento especial a mis dos amigas Yashi (Gaby-chan) y  
Chizuru-chibi, gracias por haberme soportado en el Messenger cuando estaba  
tan triste, y sobre todo, por haberme animado. Las quiero montones a las  
dos, y si tienen algún problema, no duden en recurrir a mí, este fic va con  
mucho cariño para ustedes dos.  
Sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Shingetsu.  
Iyari 


	2. Después de cinco años, ¿Qué es la felici...

Sólo a veces...  
  
Por Kirara  
  
Capítulo 2 "Después de cinco años... ¿Qué es la felicidad Inuyasha?"  
  
Sonrío con resultados no muy buenos... es un nuevo día... es un nuevo día para sufrir... pero, aún así estoy con buena cara, o eso creo yo. Salgo de mi habitación silenciosamente, pues... la verdad, aún es algo temprano y no deseo despertar a nadie...  
  
Me baño, me visto y después de comer algo salgo rumbo al trabajo... soy enfermera...creo que después de haber curado tantas veces a Inuyasha descubrí que esa era mi vocación. Paso frente al goshinboku, lo miro unos segundos y luego, obligándome a mi misma, sigo caminando. Es muy duro para mi ver ese árbol diariamente, para mi sólo trae recuerdos... y lo peor...recuerdos dolorosos... pues, fue en ese árbol...en una noche de luna llena que te vi con ella, y también fue cuando decidiste marcharte a su lado sin siquiera decirme nada... a pesar de que ya me habías visto, te quedaste callado mientras yo observaba como la única persona que amé me dejaba sola...  
  
También... también fue en ese árbol donde te conocí... y donde permaneciste sellado cincuenta años, fue en ese árbol donde Miroku confesó sus sentimientos a Sango. Al menos...ella es feliz.  
  
Salgo del templo Higurashi, tomo un taxi pues aún no tengo un auto y le pido al conductor que me lleve al hospital donde trabajo. Miro por la ventanilla... mi atención se enfoca en una pareja que esta en el parque abrazándose... la razón de que hayan llamado mi atención no es que me causen nostalgia...si no que...no se si es mi imaginación pero él me recuerda mucho a...  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Bueno... eso no importa ya... en varias ocasiones he pensado que seguramente tu reencarnación y la de "ella" rondan por Japón, pero... no quiero encontrarme con ellas, no realmente, ya que... los recuerdos se harían más presentes, si es que eso todavía es posible.  
  
El día transcurrió para mí tranquilamente... desde hace tiempo encuentro mi vida aburrida, monótona... pero... ¿quién no lo haría después de haber conocido una vida en el sengoku? Ni siquiera los múltiples pacientes que me llegan hacen mi trabajo emocionante...para mí ya nada causa ese sentimiento...  
  
Dicen que me he vuelto fría con el tiempo... si, tal vez sea cierto pero... no tengo intenciones de detenerme a pensar en ello. ¿Qué dirías Inuyasha si me vieras ahora? Tal vez... te burlarías, seguramente pensarías que estoy loca por sufrir por un amor no correspondido de hace cinco años... pero... nadie comprenderá que no he podido olvidar pues este amor no era común...  
  
Aún eres lo más importante para mi Inuyasha, aunque tu recuerdo me trae tristeza, no puedo evitar quererte... tal vez sea patético pero... no me importa mucho que es lo que piensen de mi. Admito que cuando te vi en brazos de mi vida pasada sentí celos...pero... ¿Cuántas veces tú no demostraste eso al verme con Kouga? Mas sin embargo, no lo entiendo ni lo entenderé... para mi los celos son producto de ver a la persona que quieres con otra...pero, tú nunca me quisiste ¿cierto? Las palabras no alcanzan para expresar los múltiples sentimientos que aún provocas en esta chica Inuyasha... pero... aunque tú alguna vez llegaste a sentir algo por mi... ya estás muerto y junto a la que querías.  
  
Regresé a mi hogar, al templo y me sorprende no encontrar a nadie... ¡Vaya! Pero qué bien... hay una nota... todos se fueron a casa de mi tía que vive a seis horas de aquí... y ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de esperarme para que fuera... regresan en... ¡Una semana! Rayos, me dejaron sola.  
  
Pero bueno...creo que me hará bien pasar un tiempo a solas, me servirá para meditar.  
  
Ya es de noche... hay luna nueva... no, siento una terrible furia recorrerme... entro a mi habitación. Era en estas noches cuando tu tomabas tu apariencia humana, y en estas noches siempre permanecía a tu lado, cuidando de ti en cierta forma... recuerdo... recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi con tu forma humana... saliste muy malherido en una batalla y... yo cuidé de ti en toda lo noche...  
  
En esa misma noche fue... que me empecé a dar cuenta de lo que sentía por ti...  
  
Tomo un libro y lo aviento contra la pared deshojándolo por completo... lanzo un grito de desesperación... me acurruco en la esquina de la habitación haciéndome ovillo. Comienzo a llorar... siempre que hay luna nueva lo hago.... Más recuerdos...ya no, ya no quiero recordar... quisiera... quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasando...  
  
Yo sólo me pregunto... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo este sufrimiento causado por la persona que quiero? No lo soporto...quiero desaparecer... me siento sola...atrapada en un callejón sin salida... vuelvo a gritar con todas mis fuerzas... solo deseo desahogarme, sacarme todo este dolor del pecho, pero no puedo... a pesar de que grite, de que llore... la soledad y el dolor siguen presentes...  
  
Si solo pudiera verte una vez más... una vez más para que pudiera seguir con mi vida tranquilamente... pero no... tu ya partiste de este mundo... ¿nunca pensaste en el daño que me causarías a futuro con tu partida?  
  
Cubro mi rostro con mis manos y sigo llorando, quiero desaparecer... si, eso quiero. Ya no puedo más... es mucha la carga que tengo desde hace cinco años... si pudiera regresar y verte... arreglaría las cosas...  
  
Apago la luz... me siento avergonzada, no quiero llorar más... no quiero seguir gritando... quiero... quiero... ¡Me quiero morir!  
  
Más gritos de angustiosa desesperación salen de mi garganta... hasta que después de un rato... el agotamiento me vence.  
  
¿Qué es la felicidad después de cinco años Inuyasha? La verdad, creo que no existe... ¿Eres tú feliz?  
  
"No, no lo soy"  
  
¿No lo eres? Y entonces... ¿por qué te fuiste?... ¿Por qué me dejaste?  
  
"Creo que fue... por culpabilidad"  
  
Culpabilidad... ¿no tienes una excusa mejor? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices la verdad? Que nunca sentiste nada por mi y que preferiste marcharte con Kikyo...  
  
"Pero... ¿Qué estupideces dices Kagome? ¿Qué nunca sentí nada por ti? Bien sabes que eso no es verdad... yo me fui con Kikyo porque era una deuda que le debía"  
  
Eres un hipócrita... no entiendo cómo es que me dices eso ahora... cinco años, ¿oíste? ¡Cinco años sin ti! Bien sabías que me acabarías con esa absurda decisión...  
  
"¿Y crees que yo deseaba eso? Si eso crees... debo decirte que estás mal.. ¡Nunca hubo momento en el que me olvidara de ti Kagome!"  
  
...Y ahora me dices eso... yo... no te comprendo Inuyasha- siento deseos de llorar más, pero las lagrimas no salen...estoy exhausta- Dices que si me amas...  
  
"Claro que te amo... más que a nada... créeme que si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo haría... no sabes como desee tenerte entre mis brazos... como deseo tenerte a mi lado..."  
  
N-no...detente...por favor- me abrazas con ternura, puedo sentirlo... como me gustaría quedarme así para siempre... - si solo las cosas... hubieran sido diferentes... Inuyasha...  
  
"Pero aún podemos cambiar todo Kagome... quédate conmigo por favor... no soporto estar alejado de ti...  
  
Quisiera creerte... pero no puedo Inuyasha... mi corazón se ha cerrado con el tiempo, ya nada es igual... te amo pero... no, se que... esto no podrá resultar...  
  
"¿No podrá resultar? Pero... no comprendo... creí que... siempre ..."  
  
Si... crees bien... prometí siempre estar contigo pero... hay que aceptar...que si las cosas no se dieron antes... tampoco ahora... oh Inuyasha...  
  
"Kagome... yo... perdón... yo tuve la culpa"  
  
Pero... prométeme una cosa Inuyasha- Levanto la mirada y acaricio su mejilla- nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi ser...  
  
Me aparto de sus brazos sutilmente... sabiendo que esto es un adiós... un segundo adiós, me miras incrédulo... ni yo creo lo que estoy haciendo... perdiendo la oportunidad de permanecer a tu lado...  
  
Discúlpame Inuyasha... – Con estas palabras me marcho. Te dejo ahí varado... pero... no estás solo, tienes mi corazón, y yo el tuyo ¿cierto? Se que con eso no basta... por eso pido tu perdón, aunque dudo tenerlo. No me quedaré para saber tu respuesta.  
  
Lo que he hecho es un error, lo sé... pero... las cosas debieron ser así desde aquel día en que la preferiste a ella... ahora tus palabras de amor... no me valen, no después de los años miserables que me has hecho y me seguirás haciendo pasar.  
  
"No te perderé Kagome... no ahora que he podido regresar..."  
  
Abro los ojos de golpe... estoy recostada en un rincón de mi cuarto, los rayos del sol entran por mi ventana.  
  
Un sueño... sí, lo sé pero fue real... aún siento tu aroma impregnado en mis ropas.  
  
Dije que si te volvía a ver estaría en paz... pero no es así, ahora solo me queda un sentimiento de culpa.  
  
Suspiro... las últimas palabras de Inuyasha me hacen pensar... tal vez más de lo que debería: "No te perderé Kagome... no ahora que he podido regresar..."  
  
¿Qué abrá querido decir con ello?  
  
Sea lo que sea... no es momento para pensar en ello...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas de Autora: Hola!!! Jaja, si, se que dije que el fic estaba terminado, pero Kala me convenció de hacer una continuación y aquí está, planeada para ser fic largo jeje Espero le haya gustado el capítulo, y por supuesto, que sigan leyendo mi fic hasta el final ^^ Un agradecimiento especial a los que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior y... algo aún más especial, el fic completo, tanto los capítulos que están por venir como este, van para Kalita!!!! Amiga!! El fic es tuyo!!!! Dedicado especialmente para ti por tu apoyo!! Considérate una segunda autora de "Sólo a veces.." eh? ^-^  
  
Chiisana Minako: Hola mi okka-sensei!!!! Cómo estás?? Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo cuando estaba tan triste chibi, y sobre todo por leer amiga linda. Espero puedas leer este capítulo tb, y algo que nunca hice por escrito... gracias por el dibujo!!!! XDD  
  
Gaby: Mi chibi-onne!!! Gaby-chan!!! Gracias por el review ^^ y más gracias por tus lindas palabras amiga, te quiero montones, un beso n_n  
  
Kala: Kalita!!! Amiga linda!!! Cómo estás?? Yo agradeciendote un montón, pues fue por ti que me decidí a ehacer esta continuación ^^ Tanto el capítulo como el fic enterito va para ti chica!!!!!  
  
Sayo: Mi sis!!!! Cómo tái??? Espero que bien y que puedas leer esto!!! Agradezco miles tu review, me hace muy feliz que te tomes la molestia en leer mis estupideces y en leerme en el msn, te quiero mucho mi hermana!  
  
Aiosami: Rita!!! Cómo tái??? Yo viendo que subiste la continuación de tu fic, la voy a leer!!!! Gracias por tu review y por leer mis fics!!! Eso es muy especial para mi. Gracias por tu review ^^ un beso grande.  
  
Eso es todo por hoy jejej, nos vemos!  
  
Sin más que decir, gracias por todo y nos vemos en el capítulo tres n_n*  
  
Iyari 


	3. Sentimientos de amor y de odio hacia ti

Este fic va para mi amiga Kalita a la que quiero mucho y la persona que me convenció de hacer una continuación del capítulo uno, a ti amiga preciosa, el fic es todito tuyo!! ^o^  
  
Sólo a veces...  
  
Por Iyari  
  
Capítulo 3 "Sentimientos de amor... y de odio hacia ti"  
  
Hoy es mi día libre, por lo que no voy al hospital esta vez... creo que me caería bien una caminata por el parque...  
  
Si bien, apenas acaba de terminar ese extraño sueño que aún me deja meditando y mucho. Las últimas palabras de Inuyasha...  
  
No, pero en qué tonterías pienso, era un sueño y nada más... solo es un recuerdo de algo que no pasó...  
  
Sí, eso fue, nada real... nada por lo que me deba sentir culpable. Inuyasha está muerto... y a lado de Kikyo. Él la eligió sobre todas las cosas, sobre lo que decían nuestros amigos... sobre mis sentimientos, los sentimientos de la niñita idiota que siempre te acompañó a pesar de que sabía que las cosas nunca podrían ser.  
  
Ahora ya no valen los "Te Amo" las dulces palabras, los abrazos... el cariño que decías sentir por mi... y el que yo aún te guardo. El amor para mí ya no existe...  
  
Me ducho y después de vestirme salgo rumbo al parque sin ingerir alimento, siento un nudo en el estómago, y un amargo sabor de boca, no podría probar bocado con ello. Es temprano, mucho realmente, no hay casi nadie en las calles, miro mi reloj el cual marca las 6:22 AM Vaya si es temprano... se supone que es mi día libre y debería aprovechar esto para dormir unas horas más que mi madre dice que necesito pues comenta que mi piel está más pálida, y mi mirada se ve cansada; pero ella no entiende que no son las consecuencias de las largas y casi interminables horas de labor, si no el agotamiento que me causa el pensar en ti, pues poco a poco, este sentir me va desgastando, acabando, con un final que no desconozco y al que no le temo.  
  
Sonrió con melancolía expresada en mi mirada. No tardo en llegar al parque... después de recorrer sus grandes y hermosos jardines repletos de cerezos pues estamos en plena primavera, tomo asiento en una banca un tanto alejada de los caminos de la gente. No llevé un libro ni nada con qué entretenerme, pero no me hace falta. La tibia brisa matutina rozando mi rostro y el olor a flores me hace cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundamente...  
  
Cuanta tranquilidad, es un sentimiento grato, pero... tedioso. Todo es monótono en mi vida, nunca veo nada nuevo... he perdido el gusto por vivir, y solo encuentro aburrimiento al ver a los demás.  
  
Si tan solo alguien hiciera de la vida de esta chica algo distinta... no emocionante, no... pues la emoción es un sentimiento del que carezco desde hace tiempo... cinco años más o menos. Pero sí peculiar... que sonriera de vez en cuando, que me lograra sacar una sonrisa sincera... y no falsa como la que dejo ver al mundo a diario.  
  
Bostezo y miro a mí alrededor... la ciudad comienza a entrar en movimiento, madres apurando a sus hijos para que lleguen a tiempo a la escuela, hombres y mujeres de traje que se dirigen a alguna junta importante, unas cuantas jovencitas de unos catorce años patinando por el parque... y con ello dan paso al ruido común de la mañana.  
  
Me distraigo un rato viendo como una de esas chicas persigue a otra reclamando que le devuelva la carta de su novio que le arrebató.  
  
Sonrío nerviosamente, esas niñas apenas tienen catorce años... y una de ellas ya tiene novio. Yo a los quince años ni siquiera había tenido una cita formal con algún chico... pobre Joyo... siempre lo plantaba. Y ahora que recuerdo... después de mi regreso del Sengoku... nunca acepté otra invitación por parte de alguien del sexo masculino... y hasta ahora es igual.  
  
En el hospital varios doctores me lo han pedido, algunos bastante apuestos y agradables, pero... no estoy interesada. Mi atención no se centra en encontrar pareja... aunque mi abuelo dice que no quiere morir sin conocer a sus nietos, yo solo le digo que no se haga ilusiones.  
  
¿Yo, hijos? Vaya si es una tontería. No logro imaginar una escena en donde yo traiga de la mano a un pequeño y empujando una carreola adornada con moños rosas y a lado mío algún joven que me mira con dulzura...  
  
Pero en qué pienso... vaya Kagome, salir al parque te hace mal y más aún si es primavera.  
  
Levanto mis brazos estirándolos para desperezarme. Me pongo de pie con intenciones de caminar más... comienzo a avanzar por un sendero algo estrecho y me detengo en una fuente para beber. Pero al voltear e interponer mis manos protegiendo mi cara para no recibir un golpe del balón de un par de niños traviesos, piso un charco de agua y..  
  
-¡AY! –Dejo salir un grito de mi garganta y siento como unos fuertes brazos me sostienen para que no caiga. Cierro los ojos por la sorpresa y antes de abrirlos y recuperar el equilibrio pronuncio un pequeño: - Gracias...  
  
Feh... No hay por qué... me alegro que no le haya sucedido nada... señorita- dice una voz que me es familiar. Abro los ojos de par en par y..  
  
No puedo creerlo... e-eres... ¡Eres tú! Doy un respingo por la sorpresa, empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente, al mismo tiempo que siento como si algo oprimiera mi pecho y estómago y como unas espesas lágrimas suben por mi garganta...  
  
Lágrimas... no se si son de felicidad, de ira o de tristeza...  
  
Inuyasha... – susurro, aún sin poder creerlo. Si... tienes que ser tú... pero... estás tan cambiado. Tu cabello sigue siendo plateado, pero... ahora es corto... tus orejas ya no están, tus ojos ambarinos siguen iguales... solo que ya no son rasgados como solían ser con anterioridad...  
  
Así es... Inuyasha es mi nombre... –comentas sin sorprenderte, más bien parece que estás feliz... sonríes... pero es una sonrisa peculiar... es... tristeza lo que expresa- Veo que aún no me olvidas... Kagome...  
  
Mis ojos están desorbitados...  
  
No... ¿Cómo es posible?... pero si tú estas... tú estas... –titubeo mientras que las lágrimas escurren por mis enrojecidas mejillas nublando mis ojos marrones.  
  
- ¿Muerto?... no, temo decirte que estás en un error... sí me fui al más allá en compañía de... Kikyo... - las últimas palabras las dijo con sutileza, pues sabía el inmenso dolor que le causaban a su amiga... y a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado- Pero... he vuelto... se me dio otra oportunidad... y vengo aquí por ti...  
  
No lo entendía... tantas palabras... tantos pensamientos y sentimientos confusos eran que se sentía aturdida mientras que el llanto cada vez se hacía más presente. Inuyasha... había regresado, estaba vivo... y había vuelto por... ¿Ella?  
  
E-entonces el sueño de ayer...  
  
No fue sueño Kagome... fue real... ¿qué no lo entiendes? He regresado... he venido por ti...  
  
No... era demasiado para ella, miles de sentimientos la invadían. Sintió unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo, de desaparecer... o de abrazarlo y llorar de felicidad.  
  
Pero... eso no era posible... no... había sufrido tanto por ese hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos que le era imposible creer que en ese momento... más que felicidad, era odio.  
  
Odio por ti Inuyasha... no... ¡NO! Me has hecho sufrir demasiado... ¡Esto no es real! Yo... no quiero verte ¡No quiero que regreses! Me he acostumbrado a vivir con este sufrir... no puedes cambiar un pasado como el mío Inuyasha... ni siquiera tú... nada lo hará... ya no quiero verte... el cariño que te guardo es tan grande que solo lo harías más difícil... vete... vete...  
  
- Vete... –susurro mientras bajo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados con furia conteniendo más lagrimas y mientras mis puños también se cierran con fuerza- Vete... que no te quiero ver... ¡VETE!  
  
Pareces conmocionado, pero aún así no te mueves, sigues ahí con una repentina cara de ternura... me diriges una mirada de... ¿Lástima?  
  
¡No! No permitiré que llegues así nada más y me hagas sentir tan miserable, tan miserable por amarte y decirte que te vallas... porque nada de esto funcionará, porque el amor que dices corresponderme es una burda mentira... ¡Estás jugando conmigo... y eso no te lo permitiré! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No dejaré que alguien sienta lástima por mí! Desaparece... desaparece... ¡Qué no entiendes! ¡VETE YA!  
  
Aléjate de mi Inuyasha- digo con voz temblorosa pero decidida. Sé que esto solo logrará que me sienta peor... y culpable, pero... es lo que deseo. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiarán... te amo con todo mi ser... pero no quiero que estés presente a mí cuando... tú la preferiste. ¡La preferiste! ¡A ella! ¡A un cadáver ambicioso y lleno de rencor hacia ti que nunca te amó! Elegiste a la mujer que te intentó asesinar... y eso no lo comprenderé nunca... ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!  
  
Me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas sujetando mi cabeza con fuerza, mis ojos aún cerrados solo ruegan por que las lágrimas ya no broten de mi ser. Es mucha carga para mí... un torbellino de emociones... todos dolorosos. No puedo permitir sentirme celosa ahora, es estúpido sentir celos por alguien que ya está muerto...  
  
Detente ya... ya no quiero sentir... ya no quiero segur sufriendo por él... ya no lo quiero amar...  
  
No...  
  
Eso nunca... te amaré por siempre, pero... por tu bien, por mi tranquilidad... ya no vuelvas... yo...  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, y frente a las miradas atónitas de las personas que se empezaban a reunir observando la escena de la pareja, Kagome invadida por tanto dolor y confusión... se sintió desfallecer entre el mar de lágrimas sobre los brazos del sonriente Inuyasha.  
  
Él ya esperaba esa reacción... por eso ya se había preparado para atraparla en cualquier momento, y sí estaba preocupado... la lucha por conseguir de nuevo su confianza y la entrega de su amor sería dura... pero...  
  
Tú vales eso y mucho más Kagome...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Holas!!! Regresé jejeje, y gracias por sus reviews a todos los que leyeron!! ¿Qué pasará hora? XDD tendrán que esperar. Este capítulo va para Kalita, al igual que todos los demás capítulos que están por venir y la casi segunda autora jejej.  
  
Y también está dedicado para mi hermanita mayor Sayito! Mi linda Alex, que me has apoyado en el momento que lo necesito. Gracias por ese mail que me ayudó tanto, por comprenderme, por brindarnos fics tan bonitos con tanto sentimiento, por tu valiosa y hermosa amistad amiga, que aunque no seas mi hermana sanguínea, es como si lo fueras, al igual que mi otra onne Gaby- chan y mi sis más pequeñita Paulina (mi Neko-chan!), a las tres las quiero muchísimo, y espero puedas confiar en mi cuando tu necesites de alguien, que yo siempre estaré dispuesta a brindarte mi apoyo sis linda ^-^ espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
Un saludo especial también para mi otra hermanita preciosa Yashi (Mi chibi- onne Gaby-chan!!!!) a la que estimo muchísimo ^^ siempre serás mi chibi- onne aunque la pequeña soy yo hermana preciosa jajaja, te quiero mi Gaby- lindis!!!! Eres una persona muy especial en mi vida, una buena amiga y sobre todo una escritora fantástica!!! Que decir de una buena hermana!!! ^o^ y subidora de ánimos!!!! jajajUn beshote mi chibi-onne!! Creo que no hace falta decirte que te quiero muchis de nuevo, porque te lo digo a cada rato neh? XDD Cuídate amiga!  
  
A Neko-chan (la pequeña paulina, mi hermanita pequeña ^-^) que eres una persona muy linda de hermosos sentimientos, que se bien que al momento de que leas esto lo negarás, pero... no lo dudes por favor Paulina, tu eres y siempre serás una linda persona, que se bien que posees mucho talento, y te digo que una escuela de actuación no dice a los demás todo lo que guardas, sea o no de renombre, pues aunque no te he visto ni siquiera en foto, estoy segura que eres una buena actriz... recuerdas eso del Oscar que me dijiste y eso de que te dije que mi primer libro iría para ti? Jajaj, pues, aunque sean solo sueños, no perdamos las esperanzas de cumplirlos!!!! (Iyari alzando el puño en forma de triunfo estilo anime) confío plenamente en que lograrás todas tus metas!!!! (solo esperemos que las mías también -.-*) Un beso hermanita y recuerda que te quiero mucho y que a pesar de todo, estoy orgullosa de ti! (ahora si sueno como hermana mayor jajaj xD) Y perdona por lo del trauma con Shingetsu jejej ^^U  
  
Y ahora si jejej, a agradecer reviews!!! Que me hacen muy feliz!!!  
  
Sayo: Jeje, mi sis lindis!! Cómo estás? Jeje, si como loca me dijiste, pero aquí esta el capítulo y...dedicado a ti!! xDD qué bueno que te gusta la angustia el tragedy y el drama...porque todavía abrá mucho!!! Jajaja (Ya escribí hasta el cap. 5 ^^) muchas gracias por tu review Alex y de paso gracias por el de Deseo de algo imposible! Me dejaste preocupada por ese, te noté triste, te escribo un mail luego si? ¡_¡ besos y cuídate hermanita!!  
  
Miles: Hola, pues... gracias por tu review! Y también gracias por dejar uno en deseo de algo imposible, continuación ahí? Mmm, no lo había pensado, pero a lo mejor salgo con una sorpresa jeje. Yo he visto un fic tuyo publicado, y Yashi (Mi hermanita loka!!) me lo ha recomendado pero no he podido leer mucho en estos días, en cuanto pueda lo hago y te dejo uno de mis reviews kilométricos como siempre lo hago jajaja (espero no sea molestia) Estoy deacuerdo contigo en que el amor de inukag vale cinco años y más jajaj, aún no aseguro nada, pero creo que el fic tendrá final happy! Un beso y cuídate!  
  
Yashi: Gaby-chan, mi chibi-onne favorita!!! (Y la única chibi-onne que tengo pero bueno jajaj) cómo estás hermanis?? No es molestia nunca tus reviews Gaby-chan, dejaste uno en Shingetsu y también te lo agradezco mil!! Pronto actualizaré ahí también ^-^ Gracias también por decir eso de mi y de mi fic, realmente te gusta?? Wiiiii!!!! Siiiiiii!!! A mi chibi-onne le gustó!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^ y pues... me esforzaré por mantener al día mis otros fics, por ahora el único problema es con la tennyo, pues no tengo muchas ideas para ese fanfic, pero en lo que pasó después de que te fuiste... a que no te imaginas??? Acabé dos capítulos nuevos!!! El 4 y el 5, si quieres luego te los paso y me das tu opinión si? n_n Un beso grande amiga, y espero ver pronto actualización en aún ahora eh??? Jajaj, quiero saber que pasará con eso del adiós de Kagome a inu!!! O.o  
  
Chiisana Minako: Mi oka chibi!!! Sí, quedó triste u.u pero todo tiene su razón jejeje, ya sabes que estoy eternamente agradecida contigo por tu valiosa amistad, por tu ayuda... y por mandarme dibujos tan lindos!!!!! ^o^ jajaj un beso y cuídate oka-sensei!!  
  
Aiosami: Holas Rita-chan!! Que bueno que hayas leído! Y gracias por decir eso de mi fic y de cómo escribo ^-^ ya he leído la continuación de Un día especial, solo que por falta de tiempo no dejé review, prometo hacerlo pronto, y debo decirte que tú también escribes hermoso!!!! Nunca llegaré a tu nivel amiga!!! Eres una escritora espectacular que narra las cosas con mucho sentimiento!! Cuídate mucho, un beso y te veo en el msn!!!  
  
SangoSakura: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Fue muy halagador todo lo que me dijiste, intentaré continuar de la misma forma que me pides, chequé tu perfil (curiosa yo jaja) y me encontré con un fanfic tuyo crossrover de inu y Harry Potter algo de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, leí el primer capítulo hace mucho en hispafics, pero por razones que no recuerdo (esta mente mía ^^U) no dejé review, y no recuerdo si actualizaste, pero a mi me pareció un capítulo bueno y muy interesante, tienes mucha imaginación y por ello te admiro, espero escribas más fanfics!!! Cuídate y nos vemos!  
  
Ahora me despido, pues... me emociono siempre con las notas de autora jajaj, en especial cuando se trata de mis hermanitas preciosas y de agradecer reviews ^^ y por cierto, saludos a mis hermosas amigas a las que estimo mil: Kim, Mandy (Desaparecida Mandy!!! Wuaa!! Te extraño amiga!!) Anubis, Aiosami, Karina, Belén, Kikyo-chan, mi oka linda Chizuru-chibi y... a Javier!!! Wuahahah, estoy loca por mandarle saludos a él, ni siquiera leerá esto pero bueno jajaja, total, los quiero mucho jeje Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y... dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Besos: Kirarita (O Iya para los que me conocen ^^) 


	4. Carga dolorosa

Sólo a veces...  
  
Por Kirara  
  
Capítulo 4 "Carga dolorosa"  
  
Sólo a veces creía... que si volvías y me decías tales palabras... te correspondería de inmediato... pero, aún era una niña de dieciséis años, guardando la ilusión de que un año después de que volví, todo hubiera sido un sueño y tu regresarías con tus ademanes de niño berrinchudo diciendo que debía volver para seguir con la recolección de la perla de Shikon. Pero era una ilusa, tu partida de este mundo con Kikyo había sido real. Pero... ahora estás aquí conmigo, pero entonces... ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de felicidad que debo tener no está?  
  
Después de que Kagome perdió el conocimiento, Inuyasha, tomándola en brazos, y ante las miradas curiosas de las personas del parque que los veían, lanzó una especie de gruñido desdeñoso animal que asustó a todos los presentes quienes regresaron a sus respectivas ocupaciones.  
  
Así, de salto en salto por los tejados de casas y edificios, y asombrosamente sin que la gente lo notara, el hombre llevó a Kagome hasta su casa... en el templo Higurashi. Ya ahí se internó a su habitación por medio de la ventana que él solía usar antes cada vez que la iba a recoger para obligarla a seguir con la búsqueda de los Shikon no kakeras. Apenas entró, dejó el cuerpo de la chica sobre su cama.  
  
La miró por un momento conmovido aún por el espectáculo que le había brindado instantes antes. A pesar de que había estado en un estado de desesperación, disgusto, felicidad, y tristeza... todo ello combinado con sus melancólicas lágrimas de cristal, le seguía pareciendo una chica hermosa...  
  
Y con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, pudo observar todos aquellos notorios cambios de los que no se había percatado antes.  
  
La Kagome que él había conocido cinco años atrás había quedado en el pasado, la chica que tenía frente a sus narices ya no era una niña... la miko ya era toda una mujer. Sus facciones habían madurado un poco, sus cabellos negros y levemente ondulados curiosamente se había alisado a tal punto que el cabello de Kikyo y Sango a comparación con el de ella se verían rizados y había crecido hasta poco debajo de su cintura, sólo que en ese momento los llevaba apresados en una coleta muy bien hecha.  
  
Su cuerpo era el de una mujer adulta, tan delgada como siempre solo que con un poco más de musculatura y su olor... ese si seguía igual, tan hipnotizador como cuando la conoció... con un dejo de olor a yerbabuena y menta. Pero... había algo inquietante... su rostro expresaba... frialdad.  
  
La sola idea de que Kagome llegara a tener un parecido con los gestos y el comportamiento de su vida pasada lo aterraba, pero... no, era imposible, Kagome nunca se le parecería en lo absoluto.  
  
Parecía que apenas ayer había tomado la estúpida decisión de marcharse al otro mundo con la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Pero... lo que le había dicho a Kagome en ese "sueño" no era del todo verdad.  
  
"Por culpabilidad" si... esa había sido una buena razón... pero era mínima comparada con la verdadera...  
  
En ese entonces... Kikyo había tomado las riendas de su vida... amenazando la existencia de Kagome si este no aceptaba marcharse con ella... Sabía perfectamente que la miko que cuidó de la perla de Shikon poseía los poderes suficientes para quitarle la vida a su amiga... y a la que en verdad amaba. No dudó en tomar la decisión de marcharse y salvarle la vida, decisión de la que se seguiría arrepintiendo de no ser por que Kagome estaba sana y salva en su época con una nueva vida...  
  
Y entonces lo comprendió... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto para aparecerse ahora frente a sus ojos arruinando todo lo que ella había construido en cinco largos y dolorosos años?  
  
-Pero ya es tarde para retractarse- Se dijo en un murmullo que solo él escuchó.  
  
Tal vez sí... lo arruinó todo, pues la confundió y hasta le había provocado un pequeño daño a su salud... pero eso era su felicidad y la de él ¿no?  
  
-Te amo- susurró Inuyasha con un dejo de tristeza en la áspera voz.  
  
Repentinamente, sus cabellos plateados comenzaron a crecer, sus ojos ambarinos se rasgaron, tal y como los tenía antes, sus orejas perrunas aparecieron poco a poco y su haori rojo se hizo presente.  
  
Bien, el conjuro de Miroku había desaparecido, el monje le había brindado ayuda haciendo que aparentara un humano más o menos común y corriente para que pudiera buscar a Kagome. Pero no era perdurable por lo que su apariencia de hanyou había vuelto.  
  
Todo indicaba que el sueño de Kagome iba para largo ya que estaba sonriendo... seguramente se trataba de algo grato lo que veía, pensó Inuyasha mientras contemplaba embelesado el rostro sonriente de su miko.  
  
-¿Qué puedo hacer para que decidas volver conmigo?- se seguía preguntando el inu.  
  
Quería que ya todo estuviera arreglado, que la joven despertara, le dirigiera una de esas sonrisas embargadas de ternura y sinceridad que solía brindar antes a quien se le pusiera enfrente y le dijera un "te quiero" que era lo que más anhelaba, pero ella seguía durmiendo.  
  
Aún le era difícil creer cómo es que había vuelto a la vida... nadie y mucho menos él se lo explicaba del todo. Apenas unas semanas antes... así nada más... abrió los ojos y.... Se encontraba sentado entre las raíces del goshimboku, el árbol donde había permanecido sellado cincuenta años por una flecha de Kikyo. Al poco rato, sin haber salido de la sorpresa pasó Miroku por ahí, que casi le da un infarto al verlo ahí tan campante. Luego se enteró que él y Sango se habían casado y ahora tenían una bebé de unos tres meses de edad, de nombre Noriko.  
  
Siguió con la mirada fija en Kagome durante casi todo el tiempo que estuvo "al cuidado" de la miko.  
  
Era tan hermosa... ¿Cómo era posible que una vez llegó a preferir a Kikyo? No... había sido un tonto...  
  
La comprendía, comprendía el sentir de Kagome... y en cierta forma...  
  
Entiendo que no debo estar aquí... entiendo que mi presencia te hace y hará daño... tú estuviste dispuesta a entregármelo todo... sin reservas, permaneciste a mi lado cuando yo solo pensaba en Kikyo, permaneciste a mi lado cuando yo estaba herido, cuando no quería a nadie a mi lado... tu permaneciste ahí... cuidando de mi en todo momento y yo... ¿Qué hice? Sólo conseguía que derramaras lágrimas y todas eran por mí, por mi estupidez...  
  
Estás despertando, seguramente contra tu voluntad... tal vez yo te desperté...  
  
Abro los ojos repentinamente... siento que alguien está a mi lado y.. sí... aquí estás Inuyasha...  
  
Te miro fijamente, tú haces lo mismo, me siento sobre mi cama y me hago hacia atrás, ocultándome en el rincón de mi cama y abrazo mis piernas y con las mismas me cubro el rostro. Ya no lloro, se me han acabado las fuerzas... ¿Por qué no te fuiste? ¿Por qué no te marchaste cuando yo te lo pedí? Siento un vacío en el estómago... como si algo le faltara... ¿comida? no, no es eso...  
  
Quiero que te marches, pero no te lo puedo decir Inuyasha... mi mente y mi corazón dicen que es lo mejor... pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, que sin ti esas noches de intensa angustia vuelvan, que el llanto causado por tu ausencia me valla acabando poco a poco... no sé que es lo que me lastima más... si tu presencia o tu ausencia...  
  
Creo que me he vuelto loca... sí, eso es, estoy loca... pero por ti Inuyasha... ¡Cómo me odio! Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo... no... ya no puedes salirte con eso Kagome, es una idiotez Y aunque no lo quiera aceptar... con el tiempo te has vuelto una carga para mí Inuyasha, eres una carga que llevo desde hace cinco años, y una carga dolorosa. Lo conseguiste... me destrozaste, y apenas era una niña en ese entonces... ¿cómo crees que estoy ahora por dentro cuando he llevado la terrible carga de tu partir, de tu traición hacia mí, de tu amor no correspondido?  
  
Por eso lo digo... porque no quiero sufrir más por ti... pero, no entiendo que ese dolor, esa carga no desaparecerán nunca...  
  
-Márchate. –Atino a decir aún sin dejar de cubrir mi rostro y sin moverme del rincón.  
  
No te puedo ver, porque si lo hago sé que podría lanzarme a tus brazos y decirte tantas cosas que he sellado en mi interior, que aunque sé que están presentes como en ese día, las he ocultado en el interior de mi alma. No oigo ninguna queja... ningún reclamo de tu parte... pero sé que sigues ahí, tan persistente... ¡tan TERCO! Pero aún tienes una razón para permanecer en este lugar ¿verdad?  
  
Me quieres llevar contigo... me dices que me amas... pero aunque sea verdad, yo no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme aquí en mi habitación para siempre. Acepto que la idea de permanecer a tu lado por siempre es tentadora pero... ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te acompañe cuando soy la chica de repuesto? Porque sé que así es... me elegiste porque Kikyo no te satisfacía ¿cierto? Porque ella al estar muerta nunca te daría lo que yo...  
  
No sé si me equivoco... tal vez sí, pero... no sería mi último error en esta vida, el primero fue decidir quedarme en tu época recolectando los fragmentos de Shikon, el segundo fue amarte sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre mi vida, luego quedarme a tu lado cuando no me amabas y permitir que te marcharas dejando que perdieras la vida.  
  
¿Lo peor?  
  
¡Me sigo culpando!  
  
Todos y cada uno de mis errores los has provocado tú Inuyasha ¿Te das cuenta? Mi sufrir siempre ha sido provocado por ti, las lágrimas, el amor que siento hacia ti... ¡Todo ha sido por tu maldita culpa! Pero yo... siempre caigo... ¿Por qué? ¿Te mereces el que te ame tanto? Sí... nadie es perfecto, ni tú ni mucho menos yo... soy débil, lo sé muy bien, pero sé cuando me debo contener, cuando debo ocultar mi verdadero sentir...  
  
-Márchate –repito con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, siento que me debilito... tú me debilitas, me pones en un caso de vulnerabilidad que me desquicia.  
  
-No –respondes tajantemente.  
  
¿No te marcharás? Siento unas lágrimas de rabia correr por mis mejillas enrojecidas, pero decidida dejo de cubrir mi rostro con mis piernas y de abrazar a las mismas, levanto mi mirada, y tú estás ahí, observándome fijamente y.. ¿Lloras?  
  
-Te entiendo Kagome... sé que mi presencia te lastima... pero... no me puedo ir así nada más... Kagome... entiende... yo en verdad te amo... –dices mientras unas cuantas lágrimas corren por tu cara, pero no te tomas ni la más mínima molestia en retirarlas, ¿acaso deseas que observe tu vulnerabilidad? No... tú no eres así... – creo que... ya es hora de que sepas por qué me fui con Kikyo ese día hace cinco años.  
  
-Inuyasha...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y este fic ya se acerca su fin ^-^ Estoy muy contenta porque la historia ha sido bien recibida por ustedes y más aún porque yo insisto en que este fic a dado un gran giro en mi manera de escribir (ustedes opinen) pues creo que hay notables diferencias entre mis fics anteriores a este y los que fueron después (Deseo de algo imposible, La Tennyo de mi Corazón, los dos últimos capítulos de Shingetsu) así como intento cambiar mi manera de describir pequeños detalles, pero de eso espero se den cuenta en cuanto publique los tres fics de inu que ya están en construcción (oneshots) que tendrán como nombre "¿A quién eliges Kagome-sama?", "Ojos Azules" y "Tu partir" Espero contar con ustedes para esos fics pues serán muy importantes para mí ya que los dos primeros serán mis primeros universos alternos mientras que "Tu partir" será basado en los pensamientos de la perra, digo, de Kikyo momentos antes de que muera para dejar que Inuyasha y Kagome vivan felices.  
  
Y, un aviso importante, el siguiente capítulo será el fin de la historia de "Sólo a veces..." la cual espero esté siendo de su total agrado n_n también espero hacerlo bien, bueno, ya está escrito, pero como es la primera vez que escribo la palabra "Fin" en un fic que no sea oneshot espero no arruinarlo xP  
  
Y.. para todo aquel que sea fanático de la serie Card Captor Sakura (Mi favorita después de Inu ^^) y les guste leer fanfics de ella, les recomiendo "Verde" un fanfic hecho por Yashi (¿La recuerdan? La misma loca que escribe "Aún Ahora", "Saki" –junto con Sesskago- "De amor ya nadie muere" y "Dije Adiós" entre otros) que en mi opinión personal, está buenísimo y te deja con ganas de leer más. Sin mencionar que escribe super bien y que como en sus fics de Inuyasha, confío que en Sakura también logrará dejarnos con un buen sabor de boca. Ya saben si tienen tiempo no duden en checar "Verde" y todos los otros fics de inu que tiene ^-^  
  
Muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron y me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. A todos ustedes, los quiero muchísimo!!  
  
Miles: Hola! ^o^ Gracias por leer el tercer capítulo y dejarme review!!! Mi deseo también a la hora de leer fics de inu es que él y Kagome queden juntos (wiii!!!! Shieee!!!! Juntos los dos!!!! xD) Las orejas de inu-chan? O.o ajaja, pues con este capítulo estarás más tranquila neh? Jamás le voy a quitar sus orejitas tan lindas si puedo evitarlo ^-^ Y con lo que dices de final happy ¬u¬ pues... wuahahaha, no adelanto nadis, ya lo verás tú misma! Promesa que en cuanto pueda, leo tus fics y te dejo review kilométrico tal y como ya te había dicho ^___^ Espero contar contigo para los tres fics que estoy a punto de publicar, o por lo menos en "¿A quién liges Kagome- sama?" ya que siento que te gustará (Ojos azules es un miroku/sango jeje) Un beso grande y te cuidas! Bye!  
  
Kei_Kugodgy: Ohaiyo!! Muchas gracias por el review, y la verdad me sorprendió que un hombre leyera un fic al que yo considero tan empalagoso xD pero eso fue un gran halago para mí, así que... arigato! ^o^ Y creo que con este capítulo te darás cuenta que ese Inuyasha no es una reencarnación neh? Sí, leí tu fic, ya dejé review, espero lo hayas recibido n_n* y tb espero sigas leyendo este fic que ya está a punto de terminar! Un beso y te cuidas!  
  
Chiisana Minako: Mi sensei linda! ^o^ cómo tái? No sabes la felicidad que me da que a una escritora tan buena como tú le guste mi fanfic, A CHIBI LE GUSTÓ, A CHIBI LE GUSTÓ!!!! (Dando saltos como loca por toda la casa) y... ¡AY!... Me caí... @_@ me lleva... &"@!%=ñ~^*¡_¡ Y sí, actualiza más rápido onegai! T.T quiero leer ¿Una broma? Y el capi tres de ¿Una ilusión? (gomen por no dejar review, pero no me deja la maldita máquina ¡_¡) Las dos historias están entre mis favoritas chibi!!!! Un beso grandote y espero verte luego si? Hane!  
  
Yashi: Gaby-chan, mi chibi-onne linda, cómo estás amiguis?? Yo, como te habrás dado cuenta, haciéndole propaganda a tus fics jejej (espero no te moleste) y es que como me dijiste que no creías recibir muchos reviews en el fic de Sakura, me dije "Qué mejor oportunidad que dar aviso por uno de mis fics, que aunque no muchos lo leen, al menos alguien se va a checar los fikis de mi hermanita?" y de paso, dejé tus demás fics de inu, no sé si son todos los publicados en fanfiction, si se me pasó alguno, gomen X_X Gracias mil por leer mi fic onne! Tu opinión para mí cuenta muchísimooooooooooooo!!! Por eso te pasé el final antes no? ^_~ También muchas gracias por el review en "Deseo..." y espero contar con tu apoyo en esos tres fics que estoy a punto de subir ^-^ Siento que el de "¿A quien eliges Kagome-sama?" te va a gustar, y el de "Ojos azules" ... bueno, creo que la trama estará algo fuerte jejej. Un besote grandotototote mi chibi- onne Gaby-chan! Y por favor, no quiero que te preocupes por mí por lo de Javier, enserio, no es nada ^^  
  
Sayito: Mi sis grande Alex!!! ^o^ cómo estás hermanita querida?!?!?!?! Yo en verdad MUY feliz por tus hermosos comentarios en mi fic!!! En verdad te gustó????? Wiiiii!!!! Que felicidad!!!! A SAYIS LE GUSTÓ! A MI HERMANA LE GUSTÓ!!! (Saltando sobre la cama como loca) y... mejor paro antes de darme en el techo como ya me pasó @o@ ajajaja, en verdad onne (hermana en ponja) créeme que en tus fics el drama y el angst te queda de maravilla!!! y al contrario, yo debería aprender del ejemplo que me da mi hermana mayor neh? el que una escritora tan buena opine cosas tan lindas de un fic tonto mío en verdad me pone muy fili!!! (cosa que necesito, que si no estoy feliz, de plano no me sale nada _o_ ) espero contar con tu apoyo en mis futuros tres fics de Inu ^-^ les estoy poniendo mucho empeñoooo!!! Y como este fanfic acaba en el próximo capítulo, ya estaré más desocupada. Un beso agigantado como dices amiga xD te kielo montonasos (xDD) y espero pronto podamos hablar en el msn o te mando un mail sip? Hasta prontis!!  
  
Aiosami: Holaaaaaa! Cómo tái mi amiga??? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!! Y.. ¡Cuántas preguntas! @_@ pero creo que en este capítulo tus dudas fueron resueltas neh? (o eso espero yo jajaja) mí querer ver pronto actualización en suyo fic!!! (xDDD) y espero contar contigo para mis próximos fics ^-^ (si no leíste los nombres ve a la notas de autora ^^) te quiero mucho eh amiga? Nu lo olvides, espero verte pronto, un besho-beshote y te cuidas mucho!!! Adiós!! ^o^  
  
SangoSakura: Hola!! Gusto el ver un review tuyo chica!! ^____^* Pero sabes qué? Aunque lo niegues, tú tienes mucha imaginación, mira que a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido combinar inu con Harry Potter ^o^ (Viva Harry!!! Y por Dios, que viva Sirius!! ¡_¡ mí estar triste por muerte suya!) Con eso que dices de las páginas, jajaj, yo era igual, leí el libro cinco y me quedé callada por cinco minutos y luego dije: "¿Y ya?" jajaj, me muero por leer el seis, y quiero saber los resultados de los TIMOS, y tb saber que pasó con Fred y George! Y...wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Sirius!!!!! Mi estar triste!!!! ToT En cuanto pueda leo tus fics ya que ahorita ando sin mucho tiempo libre con mis fics, tareas escolares -______- pero lo prometo!!! Y te dejaré un review largo largo!! Jeje, espero no te moleste ^^U Espero contar contigo para el capítulo final de mi fic y para los tres oneshots que estoy a punto de subir ^-^ nos vemos!!!  
  
Ahora sí, me voy, como siempre las notas de autora siempre están "very largas" xDDD un beso para todos y se cuidan eh?? Nos vemos en el capítulo cinco y final!!!!  
  
Iyari 


	5. Razones que destruyen mi sufrir, y el co...

Este fic va para mi amiga Kalita a la que quiero mucho y la persona que me convenció de hacer una continuación del capítulo uno, a ti amiga preciosa, el fic es todito tuyo!! ^o^ También va para dos personas muy especiales, mi oka-sensei Chibi y mi chibi-onne Yashi, ustedes saben por qué se los dedico ^_~  
  
Sólo a veces...  
  
Por Kirara  
  
Capítulo 5 "Razones que destruyen mi sufrir y el comienzo de la felicidad"  
  
¿Me lo piensas decir ahora? En cierta forma, quisiera escucharte... pero, ya no, basta. Ahora ya no valen las excusas, ya no vale el amor que siento por ti, no si eso significa que me acabarás.  
  
Si has tomado la decisión de decirme por qué te marchaste con ella, es porque crees que ya entiendes que es lo que siento por dentro ¿no?... pero es mentira Inuyasha, tú no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe, no podrán entender que un sentimiento que se supone es tan hermoso, tan puro, tan inocente... destruya a una persona desde adentro de la forma más cruel y vil que se pueda imaginar. Si dicen que el amor es lo más bello que existe, entonces ¿Por qué mi sufrir? ¿Por qué mi vida se va terminando de esta forma? ¿Qué yo lo merezco? Mi único pecado es amarte ¿verdad? Ese fue mi error más grande, el decidir entregarte mi corazón, mi vida... y que tu no le hayas encontrado valor en ese momento. Y ahora...  
  
Estás aquí,  
  
Ofreciéndome de buena gana una explicación, explicación que mi corazón no desea escuchar. Pues yo grito por poder olvidarte, pero mi mente no escucha, mi pecho ya no siente nada más que el dolor de amarte.  
  
-Kagome verás... lo que pasó... –comienzas a hablar con la voz temblorosa, cierro los ojos con fuerza y llevo mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza tapando mis oídos.  
  
-No hables... no lo digas Inuyasha, yo... no quiero saber... es mejor así... sé lo que vi ese día... y con eso me he hecho a una idea, a una explicación. Podrá ser incorrecta, no lo sé, pero no puedes llegar aquí después de tantos años a desengañarme... no sé como lo tomaría...  
  
-Sí, te entiendo pero...  
  
-¡NO! ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Nadie entiende! Tú no sabes lo que pasé en todo este tiempo a causa tuya, todas las lágrimas que derramé, el dolor que sentí siendo apenas una niña, los gritos de desesperación que intentaba contener sin éxito en las noches de luna nueva, porque te recordaba, porque recordaba al Inuyasha que me conquistó sin esforzarse en ello, porque recordaba esa noche en que te fuiste sin darme explicaciones... ahora ya no me importan las razones... es demasiado tarde para ti... ¡Acabaste con mi vida desde ese día!  
  
-Kagome, te juro que yo nunca quise... si al menos escucharas por qué fue mi decisión... yo... ¡Lo hice por ti! Al irme con ella, solo pensaba en ti... sabía que acabaría contigo en ese momento, pero... prefería que me guardaras ese odio a que...  
  
-¿Odio? No Inuyasha... no has entendido, yo jamás te podré odiar, nunca te odié por irte con la persona que amabas, si yo odié a alguien... fue a mí misma por amarte... pero no a ti, y mucho menos a Kikyo. Yo fui la que se interpuso entre ustedes.  
  
-Tú jamás te interpusiste... no, porque yo te quería... ¡porque yo te amo!  
  
Tales palabras me cayeron como un golpe directo a la cara, ¿Qué ahora me amas? Sí, lo mismo me dijiste en ese sueño pero...  
  
-Inuyasha... yo... no dudo de tus palabras pero...  
  
-¿Pero, qué?  
  
-...Tengo miedo... tengo miedo de que mi sufrimiento se haga mayor en cualquier momento. –mis palabras son difíciles de pronunciar, me levanto de la cama y me acerco a él.  
  
No sé por qué lo hago, pero te abrazo... yo lo quise hacer desde ese día, quería abrazarte en carne propia, no en un sueño que dices que fue real, quería tenerte entre mis brazos, como si pudiera protegerte de algún mal... yo... quería, debía protegerte de ella y no pude.  
  
Correspondes el gesto y apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho, quedémonos así ¿Sí?  
  
No quisiera dejarte ir, tú no te deseas ir, pero es lo mejor para los dos, para que yo no mantenga más ilusiones falsas que me hieren por dentro y para que tú me olvides de una vez, porque yo no lo haré nunca... para que tengas una vida ahora que tienes la oportunidad. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por ti Inuyasha, hazlo por tu felicidad propia.  
  
-Kagome... yo, sólo quiero que permanezcamos juntos... Vuelve, vuelve al Sengoku, vuelve a tus amigos, vuelve a mí...  
  
Involucras a nuestros amigos en mi decisión, eso no me parece, pero... ¿Qué digo? ¿Decisión? Yo he dicho que no iré... ¿Por qué demonios siempre logras confundirme?  
  
-Kagome, ¿Por qué siempre deseas poner tantas condiciones? Yo te amo... me has dicho que tú aún a mí, entonces... ¿Por qué no accedes? Deseo que vuelvas conmigo... no te pido que dejes a tu familia, regresarás cuando lo desees, posees la perla y con eso tienes paso entre las dos épocas...  
  
- Inuyasha... entonces... ¿Ya no deseas obtener la perla de Shikon?  
  
¿Cómo es posible que me digas eso? Siento algo extraño recorrer mi interior, siento... ¿Vértigo ante tus palabras? No, qué absurdo. La oferta que me das me hace sentir... no se bien que es lo que siento pero... lo recuerdo... recuerdo este sentir... yo lo conozco...  
  
-Yo no te pido la joya, yo sólo te pido una oportunidad, sé que no la merezco, pero date una oportunidad a ti de ser feliz... déjame ver una vez más esa sonrisa tan hermosa que siempre mantenías, de la que yo era dueño, Kagome. Extraño a la niña que me conquistó. Se que eres ya una mujer, pero que la Kagome que conocí aún sobrevive en ti- Tocas mi pecho con sutileza haciendo que... ¡Me sonroje!  
  
Estás riendo Inuyasha, ¿Ríes de mí? Vaya si aún te comportas como un niño. No has cambiado nada... entonces si yo sí, ¿Por qué no puedo volver a ser la que era cuando te conocí?  
  
-¿Lo vez? La Kagome de la que me enamoré... sigue viva, sólo ella se sonrojaba así, solo ella me daba el gusto de ver ese rubor en tus blancas mejillas –me sonríes contento y acaricias con una de tus manos mi rostro aún sin separarme de ti.  
  
No lo entiendo, pero... el sentimiento sigue creciendo... es tan extraño, y a la vez... ¿Emocionante? Qué digo, pero si yo nunca me he emocionado desde que tú...  
  
-Kagome... sólo te lo preguntaré una vez más... es tu decisión... si decides que no, me marcharé y no volveré a molestarte... –siento un fuerte espasmo en mi pecho, te acercas cada vez más a mi rostro, nos separan unos centímetros. No es posible, me estoy sonrojando más y estoy sudando frío. Es cierto... aquella Kagome que había ocultado en lo más profundo de mi ser... está resurgiendo, y este sentimiento que aún trato de recordar, sigue floreciendo – Kagome... Vuelve conmigo, empecemos una nueva vida...  
  
-...  
  
-Sé que puede sonar absurdo, pero... incluso después de cinco años, todo esto sigue manteniéndose en mí... te sigo amando... tú...  
  
-Inuyasha... –siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho de tan rápido que late. El tiempo se ha detenido, mi sufrir... se está esfumando, el dolor se va... ¡Cómo puede ser!  
  
-Kagome... ¿Q-quieres... casarte conmigo?  
  
Ahora lo entiendo –pienso mientras dejo que tus labios se posesionen de mi boca de una manera inmensamente tierna y que tus brazos rodeen mi cuerpo- Este sentimiento es felicidad, la felicidad que perdí hace cinco años, años dolorosos y que ahora, todo parece arreglarse con unas simples palabras... Inuyasha yo...  
  
-Sí –digo separándome momentáneamente de ti y cerrando los ojos. No veo tu reacción, pero después de unos segundos, vuelves a acercarte susurrado un muy bajo...  
  
-Gracias.  
  
... Y me vuelves a besar.  
  
Aún me cuesta entender, como es que ahora todo mi dolor se ha esfumado, dando paso a una inmensa felicidad. Regresé con Inuyasha al Sengoku, todo está tan cambiado, Sango y Miroku están casados, y tienen un hijo, se ven muy felices y se quieren demasiado. Shippo está bastante crecido pero sigue tan dulce como siempre, la anciana Kaede aún vive y está bastante sana, Kirara, tan linda como la recuerdo. Inuyasha... bueno, él sigue igual de arrogante, grosero, gruñón, antipático... con todos menos conmigo.  
  
Eh vuelto a sonreír, mi sonrisa real ha vuelto, mi mirada vuelve a tener ese brillo especial, mi corazón no cabe en sí de gozo.  
  
Estoy sentada en la rama de un árbol del bosque junto a "él" aunque está dormido, pasó muy mala noche... bueno... no tan mala –dejo escapar una risita y me sonrojo levemente- ahora solo me dedico a mirar el anillo que llevo en el dedo índice. Hace dos meses que estamos casados... aún no lo puedo creer del todo...  
  
Nada podría hacer de mi felicidad mayor...  
  
-Kagome –repentinamente despiertas y me miras de una manera extraña, pero sonríes. Te acercas a mí y me comienzas a olfatear.  
  
-Inuyasha ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto sin comprender. Pero después de unos segundos en lo que seguías olfateándome te apartas, sigues sonriendo.  
  
-Je... lo verás en nueve meses – vuelves a recostarte en la rama, cierras los ojos dispuesto a seguir durmiendo y sonríes, ahora con más ganas...  
  
...Bueno... me he equivocado... mi felicidad sí puede ser mayor...  
  
Sonrío levemente y me acurruco junto a ti, ahora que lo pienso, yo también tengo sueño...  
  
Fin  
  
Por fin!!!! El fic ah llegado a su fin! Les gustó??? Perdonen a esta chica sentimental, pero no pude evitar hacer un final romántico (corrección: meloso, cursi) En lo personal a mi me gustó mucho, y sigo con la idea de que hasta ahora es mi mejor fic ^-^ Seré breve, paso con los agradecimientos de los reviews, y espero su opinión del final (Si alargo las notas de autora no paro x_x)  
  
SangoSakura: Hola!!! Gracias, muchas gracias por leer este fic, y por todos tus reviews a lo largo de los cinco capítulos!!!! Yo encantada de que leas todos mis fics Sanguis xD y ahora si, te dejo review jejej, de nuevo muchas gracias!!! Yo también quiero que salga el libro 6 -___- Espero te guste este final que elegí para el fic. Un beso y bye!!!!!  
  
Miles: Konnichiwa!!! Muchas gracias por este y por todos los reviews que me dejaste en el fanfic, espero este final te haya gustado tanto como a mi!!! Gracias por tu apoyo en general, y el UA del que hablo constará de dos capítulos jejej, ya acabé el primero, dentro de muy poco lo publico. Me he cambiado el nick a Kuruma Chidori, solo te aviso por si te interesa leer mis historias y de repente vez que Kirarita se esfumó jejej, muchas gracias de nuevo y bye!!!!!  
  
Chiisana Minako: Mi oka-sensei preciosa!!!!! Como estás mi amiga linda!!!!! Yo muy feliz porque te haya gustado mi fic (el más cursi que he hecho hasta ahora, pero se acercan más románticos xD) Ya sabes que tu hija-deshi leerá todos tus fics pues me encantan!!!!!! Gracias por el review del capítulo anterior y por todos los demás, en parte esta historia va para ti, no solo para Kalita que me inspiró. Tú eres la otra a quien elegí regalar este fic, siempre te estaré agradecida por soportarme cuando estaba tan triste, eres mi rayito de esperanza oka!!!! Pues me diste mucha esperanza y confianza en mi misma para seguir con una sonrisa. Te quiero muchísimo, espero lleguemos a conocernos más! Un beso grande de tu hija-deshi ^-^*  
  
Aiosami: Mi amiguis!!! Que lástima que tu primer review no haya llegado, pero arigato por molestarte en dejar otro!!!! Gracias por leer estos cinco capítulos, tu opinión es muy valiosa para está Chibi Iyari loca xDDD Sabes? Ahora que lo dices, no recordaba que tú también habías puesto a Inu llorando, las grandes mentes piensan igual neh? xDDDDD lamento si eso te molestó, pero créeme, mi intención no era flajear tu idea, así que mis más grandes disculpas Rita-chan ¡_¡ Enserio perdón. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias de nuevo, y también de nuevo lo siento -___- Un beso, nos vemos!!  
  
Ayame-Asakura: Sabes Sango-chan que me sorprendió recibir un review tuyo en este fic? Pero muchas, muchas gracias!!!!! ^o^ sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí amiga n_n** Tú escribes muy bonito eh? La verdad, yo no soy nada buena con mis fics, tú me superas, en verdad. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi (por primera vez estoy contenta con un trabajo mío jajaja) Seguiré escribiendo más cosas de este género, ya se acercan tres pequeños fics, tal vez te interese "Ojos Azules" pues es un Sango/Miroku ^_~ nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Shingetsu!  
  
Yashi: Mi chibi-onne! Cómo has estado Gaby-chan!!! Yo encantada por poder confiarte este fic. Como dije hasta arriba, la historia fue dedicada a Kalita porque me inspiró, y a Chibi y a ti, mi oka y mi onne!!!!!! Te quiero muchísimo. Sabes que te estoy y estaré infinitamente agradecida por soportarme aquel día amiga, también, gracias por dejarme review en cada uno de los capítulos, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida onne, gracias por tu apoyo con mis fics, con Sergio (en su momento) y con Javier!!! Un besote mi amiga Gaby-chan! espero sigas siendo tan buena persona como siempre!  
  
Sayo: Mi sis lindis!!!!! Wuaaa!!! Apenas harán unos cuantos días que no hablamos y ya te extraño mucho!!!!! ¡_¡ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de la historia, tus opiniones valen oro para mí. Te agradezco la ayuda con el otro fiki ^_~* Sabes que te quiero mucho y que cuentas conmigo para todo mi amiga hermosa. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y que no haya quedado muy cursi x_x Espero tu comentario hermana, si?? ^-^** Ojalá puedas actualizar pronto tus fics, que si no Iya se muere!!!! X°X te extraño mucho mi sis, ya quiero verte (leerte) un beso grandísimo! De nuevo GRACIAS!!!! Hane!  
  
Como ya les he dicho, sus review son oro para mí, díganme su opinión sí? ^- ^UU acepto críticas, amenazas de muerte, halagos, dinero xDDD Si desean escribirme o agregarme al msn mi mail es kirara1114@hotmail.com o iya_kuruma_chidori@hotmail.com  
  
Me he cambiado el nick a Kuruma Chidori, pero pueden seguir llamándome kirarita o iyari (en este caso díganme Iya) cualquier cosa escríbanme, que yo encantada contesto. Espero lean mis otros fics, un beso a todos y nos veremos!!!!!! ^-^*  
  
Kuruma Chidori 


End file.
